Listening to You, I Get the Music
by Invader Miraza
Summary: A few short song-inspired Megamind/Metroman drabbles; ranges from fluff, smut, humor and what have you. Slash ahoy!
1. Too Much of You

A bit of a cheating twist on the song-drabble challenge. Songs were completely random, but I allowed myself a bit more time to finish each story. I have a full collection now, and may upload more in the future~

* * *

**Not Enough - 3 Doors Down**

**

* * *

**

The office was cold.

It was always cold. The weather outside was getting cooler, crisper. He never did bother to figure out how the air systems in the building worked, where the quintessential thermostat was. So, it stayed cold.

A few piles of circulated cash shifted by his foot. Unopened boxes of electronics creaked near a far wall. A poorly hung painting went crashing to the floor, snapping the super villain back into the present.

Megamind had packed the room to the nines with wealth and -stuff-. Hundreds of treasures. But that wasn't the reason for his mental suffocation. He turned his chair towards the large glass panes behind him. The statue was a thing of Hell, in his opinion. Every time he looked at it, all he could see was the steaming, bleached skull at his toes. It was his absence that filled the space, drowning him. Choking his lungs.

Megamind swiped the edge of his desk, money, gadgets, and various lucre flying to the marble floor.

And it killed him. Even in death, there was far too much of the man-even in death, he couldn't escape that smile, that coif, that witty infuriating mouth. And Megamind was dwarfed by the memory, and secretly, so secretly he didn't dare to think it…by the hurt, deep in his damaged heart.

* * *

R&R, as always~


	2. Choking Back Emotion

**2. Malchik Gay - T.A.T.U**

**

* * *

**

He was watching. He didn't know why, but he was.

The teen beside him huffed, arms crossed. The fish glanced upwards at his charge, scaled brow knitted. They only had a few hours at the high school these days, when the blue genius decided he wanted to behave enough to go. And every lunch period, he would camp out under a tree and -stare- at _him. _Watching the young hero, being crooned and petted by a group of young people.

Minion didn't understand. He did-spying on the enemy and all-but he…just didn't get it. He never did anything different. He stood there, smiling, flexing his obnoxious muscles, telling jokes and occasionally flashing a mocking smile their way. Nothing changed.

And then, he saw him.

He was a non-descript boy. Thin, and pretty for a human. Minion had seen him among the admirers a few times, but today was different. Today, he inched closer to the young hero. Today, he touched his leg, smiling. Today, they brushed hands.

The fish turned to his master. The blue face was etched in pain.

"…Sir?"

The teen quietly rose to his feet.

"…Let's go, Minion." Then he turned and stalked away.


	3. Only Dreams Keep Us Apart

**3. Lovers - Five Easy Pieces **

**

* * *

**

God-blasted-crab-diddling thing.

A pile of twisted metal and canvas went flying across a parking lot. The assailant glanced around the quiet rest stop, making dully sure that there hadn't been anyone watching.

He got back into the car with a sigh. He knew this stupid lug of a convertible was going to be trouble this whole goddang trip. The super strength hadn't helped the situation, of course, but the scrapped manual car-top had already been broken.

What in the name of everything good and holy made him agree to this? His eyes trailed to the seat next to him. A thin, black-clad frame was curled in the leather seat. The sleeves of his buttoned shirt rolled up, boots unzipped, laying on the floor of the car. He never knew the man could sleep like the dead. Hell, there were a lot of things he didn't know about him. He didn't know he didn't snore. He didn't know he hated cockroaches. He didn't know his favorite breakfast food were powdered, jelly-filled donuts. He didn't even know his favorite color.

Metroman was still caught on how the former evil genius was able to drag him out of his hidey-hole. And for a _road trip_, of all things.

"_Come on, Music doof- I need a vacation, you need…a bath-let's go! For old times sake?" _

Old times sake. Only, no fighting. No powers. No imminent destruction. No games. Just them.

The blue man shifted in his sleep, murmuring, his large head now pressed into his shoulder. He lifted a hand to move him, but…Metroman smiled. He always did have the worst kind of ideas.


	4. The Web I Spin for You

**4. If You Only Knew - Shinedown **

**

* * *

**

"I think you're missing something, Warden!"

He didn't bother looking up, pride and pain keeping his gaze on the concrete before him. Everything hurt, and it hurt bad.

He saw Blackwell's shadow nod and tilt it's head at him.

"Welcome home, Megamind. Hope you enjoyed your vacation."

He only rolled his eyes, the hero dropping him to his feet at the prison gates.

"A bit short for my tastes, Warden, thank you." He dutifully held out his wrists, two guards snapped handcuffs around them. Blackwell stepped around him as the others started escorting him inside the tall chain-length fences.

"You're a credit to this city, Metroman, Thank you."

Of course he is.

"Not at all, Warden, it's my civic duty to protect the citizens of Metro City."

Of course it is.

Civic duty. Metroman never lost sleep over him. He never puzzled for hours over him. He never had another thought about him once he was behind these concrete walls.

Megamind stopped as the guards pressed a code into the gate's keypad. He lifted his green eyes at last.

And Metroman never saw him look back.


	5. Only One More Sleep

**5. One More Sleep 'Til Christmas - The Muppet's Christmas Carol**

**

* * *

**

He hadn't wanted a Christmas tree. He never did. It was always Minion who said, 'Come on, Sir, just this once?'

This year, he finally relented. And they had a tree. It was tall, green, and covered in blue lights. The ornaments were of his and Minion's own design, black, silver and spiked. Even the brain bots took pleasure in hanging them. And now, as he sat there gazing up at the thing, he noticed there were blue stripped candy canes dangling from many of the branches.

He glanced towards where Minion's suit stood, powered down for the night. He didn't know how the fish had found them, but he was certain he did. Along with them was a gift, meticulously wrapped, sitting under the tree. Minion must have snuck it under there while he was off selecting music for their grand entrance at the city pageant tomorrow morning.

Even though the season dredged up some of his worst memories, they still tended to exchange gifts. Megamind was turning his over in his hand at the moment, tied in black ribbon. Now there was somewhere to put them. There was something different about this Christmas, however…and it wasn't just the dying pine in front of him. There was a warmth on the snowy air. And it filled him, from toes to eyelashes.

…he wondered if this was how everyone felt during the holidays. If this was what it was like, to enjoy such a night.

His thoughts trailed to his enemy, even, wherever he may be. He wondered if this is how he felt.

A cold air hit him. He turned-had he left that window open? Megamind walked towards the open pane, reaching to close it-when another gust hit his back.

He turned, the ornaments on the tree tinkling. There, sparkling under the muted bluish glow was a gift. It was small, garish, wrapped in silver and gold. The tag read in glitter, "M.M."

Speechless, the villain turned towards the window in time to see a dark streak go flying across the moon. Yes, there was something soft on the air this Christmas Eve. And for once, in deep December, he felt happy.


	6. I'm Not a Junkie

**6. Junkie - Poe **

**

* * *

**

He wished he would just die. Every inch of his blue body wished the man would just stay -down-. He wished there was some way to beat him hard enough there was no hope of him getting back up.

The sheets were warm, soft. They smelled freshly washed and sweet. The early day gave the room a deep, hazy glow. Green eyes stared at the white, stucco ceiling.

He wished there was some indisputable way to do away with him-a death for every smile, every upturned chin, every grabby steely hand, for every single time those fingers connected with his body.

He fingered a mark on his shoulder, and another at his collarbone.

He wished he didn't know how to play the game this well. He wished he didn't slave away from day to day over the same god blessed thing. He wished his thoughts never trailed to that ridiculous heroic idiot every second they could.

He could stay away if he wanted.

He wished he didn't like his power. He wished he didn't enjoy the shame. He wished he didn't bend. He wished he wouldn't gloat. He wished he could blame him for wanting it. He wished he didn't want it either.

He could stop if he wanted. He could.

The body shifted next to him, the large hand on his stomach pulling him closer in sleep. Megamind reached over and touched the messy, chocolate-colored hair.

But he won't. He just won't.


	7. No, for real, are you kidding me?

Thanks for the R&R, guys~! I'll keep 'em coming :3

* * *

**7. Piece of Me - Britney Spears **

**

* * *

**

"CURSES AND BALDERDASH!"

Their kitchen door near hung off it's hinges where the villain-turned-hero had slammed it open. Roxanne had expected this, however. She couldn't keep him from the newsstands forever. She calmly returned her bagel to it's plate on the table and went to stand.

"Now, I know you're upset-"

"Upset? It's SLANDER! It's a SCANDAL!" He tossed the offending articles on the table, and glared over them, seething, "Have you READ any of this disparage?" A finger flew to the page, " 'MEGAMIND - Reformed or Renagade?' 'Metrocity's New Hero spotted accosting Globe Paparazzo' 'MEGAMIND, dating Courtney Love', 'MEGAMIND/RITCHI call it quits!', 'MEGAMIND-' "

" 'Seen gallivanting with Metro City's late hero Metro Man in these revealing photographs'?"

Megamind blanched.

"What?"

Roxanne turned over the magazine, and sure enough-there they were. Clearly doctored photographs, of him and the not-entirely-dead hero. Gallivanting. The caption below it read, 'Secret Love Affair of Long-Time rivals revealed; tragedy caused by jealous rage'.

"How-how are they allowed to DO these heinous things?" He sputtered, dropping down into a seat at the table. Roxanne gave a light shrug, scanning the page and pictures.

"That's what happens when you achieve any public recognition, Megamind. It's all a part of the celebrity life." She nabbed her bagel, and dropped a kiss on his forehead as she passed. At the door, she thought to look back, grinning.

"Besides. It's not like you and Metroman had a _thing _anyway. Right?"

A deep, purple blush rose to his cheeks and ears. "No-! No, never, never, not ever, nothing ever-no-just No."

Roxanne raised her eyebrows, and looked at the article again. For a moment, maybe those pictures didn't look quite so doctored. And maybe her boyfriend was protesting just a bit too much.


End file.
